So Not Fabulous
by RockPrincess410
Summary: One woman. Twenty-five gentlemen. One secret. And this is all smack-dab in the middle of a reality dating television show. Will one of the men succeed in wooing the woman? OC x Various. Tezuka x OC. Slight Shonen-Ai. Rated T for expletives, may go up to M in future chapters. I don't own PoT, only the plot. Based on the tv show, The Bachelorette.
1. Prologue

**I can't believe I'm actually posting this at 2:48 in the morning. And I was told to go to bed an hour ago. XD**

**This is my new story and I hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

Two women walked down the hallways of a fairly boring tennis club in the midst of Tokyo. One had a huge tennis bag slung over her shoulder, the other had a handheld device in hand.

"Wait... You're telling me that I'm supposed to be taking part in a dating reality show?!" The first woman was absolutely bewildered. The other simply grinned.

"Yeah! Twenty-five hot men in the same living quarters as you... Think of all the attention you'll be getting!" the brunette exclaimed. The raven-haired woman groaned.

"You think I want any attention from twenty-five men I don't even know?!" she snapped. It made people around them stare at them. "Raikatuji Miyuki! I do **not **want to participate in such rubbish! If people want to be entertained, there are many other television shows they can watch." Miyuki sighed.

"Geez Tamiko, you should have read the contract before signing it." she stated. Tamiko's eyes widened and she froze right before she could exit the building.

"When the fuck did this happen?!" she demanded. She yanked Miyuki out by her arm and dragged her to her car. "When did I sign a contract?!" Miyuki pulled her arm back and smacked Tamiko on the side of her head.

"Miyagawa Tamiko, how can you **not **remember signing that contract two weeks ago?! Your whole family has agreed to this too! They're using **your** summer lodge for the location!" Miyuki yelled. Tamiko blinked.

"Nope. And stop yelling, you'll cause a scene." She replied. Miyuki stared at the tennis player in front of her. 'This woman... How can she not remember something this important?!' she screamed in her mind. And then she realized, Tamiko was drunk out of her wits when the contract was put in front of her.

"Tamiko, I think I know why you don't remember. Do you remember that party two weeks ago? You were at your friend's house, right?" she asked. Tamiko nodded, trying to remember what had happened that day.

"Yeah... I had gone to Chiharu's house... We were celebrating her promotion... All our old school and university friends were there." Tamiko replied. She remembered making out with someone and dancing like a crazy fool. She also remembered Chiharu walking into her bedroom with Atobe Keigo and let out a chuckle. "I wonder what Atobe's reaction was when he woke up next to Chiharu in the morning..."

"This is not the time to remember such dumb things!" Miyuki snapped. "Do you remember Tezuka Kunimitsu bringing you back home?" Tamiko cringed slightly. She never knew that. It then came back to her, he had carried her into the elevator and they made out for what seemed like the nth time that night. She blushed brightly, which made Miyuki question her.

"What exactly happened that night, Tamiko?" Tamiko looked at her with pursed lips.

"You wouldn't want to know." she mumbled and unlocked the Audi R8. She dumped her tennis bag in the space behind the two seats and sat in the driver's seat before closing the door. "Ya comin' or what?" Miyuki glared at her before getting into the car.

"I just remember that when I got home, you were there and you took me to bed after forcing some water into me. I don't really remember any contract." Tamiko stated. She revved the engine and sped out of the parking lot. "All I can say now is that this is so not fabulous."

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay chapter one! *throws confetti* *gets killed***

**I still do not get why my brain only comes up with plots when I need to study. Luckily, I typed this out a week ago. YAY :D**

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

* * *

Miyagawa Tamiko had only found out about the mess she got herself into four days prior to the beginning of the show. And she was royally pissed. Her manager, Raikatuji Miyuki had also been pestering her into revealing the events that occurred during her best friend, Yamamoto Chiharu's party. The only thing that got out was the fact that Tamiko was friends with one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan and the CEO of the biggest company in the country, Atobe Keigo. This was a well known fact, they were seen together with their group of friends in the magazines many times.

Miyuki opened up a blank note on her tab and wrote four names down - Miyagawa Tamiko, Yamamoto Chiharu, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu. She knew the fourth one personally as she knew that Tamiko was practically glued to the professional tennis player since they were children. The two had been scouted by the famous Nishikori Kei himself during their final matches in high school at Nationals. This was five years ago. Since then, the two had studied at Tokyo University on a sports scholarship. Tamiko had majored in Astrophysics. It was completely unexpected for her. Not even her family knew that she loved the subject. On the other hand, Tezuka had taken to studying worldwide literature. They had graduated at the top of their classes and then stepped into the world of professional tennis four years later. Miyuki then met Oguri Isao, Tezuka's manager. The two of them together had researched their clients as much as possible and finally labelled them to be best friends.

There was just one thing the two missed. Tezuka and Tamiko were hell-bent on not revealing anything about them that could be used against them. They were good friends in everyone's eyes, even in front of their families. It was just that the two of them were much closer.  
Miyuki never noticed their façades, they seemed to be normal whenever he used to drop by Tamiko's apartment. They lived in the same building and were usually in her house, if not in his.

Miyuki then realized that her tab had been snatched out of her hands. Tamiko scanned the screen quickly and scowled.

"Raikatuji. What the fuck are you doing?" she asked sternly, tossing the tab to the couch. Miyuki gulped.

"Nothing, just wondering what could have happened at the party." Tamiko sighed.

"Can you stop asking me about the party?! You know I can't remember anything when I'm under the influence of alcohol!" she spat. She then moved to the mini-bar in the corner of the living room and took an almost empty bottle of scotch out. She opened the bottle up before emptying the contents into a glass.

"Tamiko-"

"Fuck off." the woman growled and downed the glass in one gulp.

"Will you just listen-"

"No. Just leave me alone." Tamiko replied. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie over a black tank top. "I'm going out. Don't follow me." she ordered and stalked out of the apartment, only taking her keys with her. Miyuki sighed. She wondered what made Tamiko so angry. The tennis player did not have a bad temper, neither did she get angry easily. Miyuki went back to the day she told Tamiko about the television show after practice. According to her, Tamiko did seem to be annoyed.

'Is the TV show bothering her? She should have just told me to terminate the contract...' Miyuki mused. 'I just hope she's not pissed at the meeting tomorrow. That reminds me, I've got to get her to pack some clothes.'

* * *

Tamiko got into her car and sighed. She started the black sports car up and drove out from under the apartment complex onto the street. It was a quiet Thursday afternoon, and Tamiko thought that she would enjoy the peace she got while driving on the highway with the top down. She wanted, no, she needed to calm down. She had never expected to get herself into 'The Mess.' That was what she called it in her mind. She switched on the radio and it began blaring AC/DC's ever popular song, Highway To Hell. She relaxed slightly, music sometimes did the job tennis could not do. She pulled out of the busy streets of Tokyo and onto a clear highway heading towards Nagoya. She did not intend on going there, she just wanted some peace and driving with the roof down did the work.

Tamiko stopped at a red light and tapped her fingers to the beat. She heard a loud rumbling and looked down at her stomach.

'Geez, I don't have my phone or any money...and I don't want to go back to the apartment...' She groaned. As the traffic light turned green, she took a right instead of going straight. It took a few twists and turns along the way till she reached a suburban area. She drove past the subway entrance and a few houses before pulling up into a familiar driveway. She got out of the car and locked it before quietly opening the door to the villa. She walked in, closing the door behind her and tossing her shoes to the side. She moved into the hallway silently and peered into the living room.

Two children, a boy and a girl, sat on the rug playing video games. A man with graying blond hair sat in a royal blue armchair reading a book. The man's back faced her and she smirked. The girl looked in her direction and broke out into a wide smile.

"A-!" Tamiko raised her finger to her lips, asking the girl to be silent. The blond girl nodded and continued playing video games. The other two simply thought that it was a reaction to the game and shrugged it off.

Tamiko tiptoed to the man in the armchair and hugged him tightly from behind.

"Hi Daddy!" The man almost jumped in his seat.

"What the- Tamiko?!" He closed his book and kept it aside. "You can get off me now..." he said. She just chuckled and kissed his cheek before standing up straight. The girl ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, Aneue." she mumbled. Tamiko smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I missed you too, Fusae." she replied and kissed the top of her head. "I need you to come over to my place, I got you some books." She then looked at the teenage boy, who was pausing the game he had been playing.

"Sousuke, I got you Watch Dogs. A signed copy from the developers." she told him. Sousuke looked at her with wide eyes.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" he yelled, causing Tamiko to smirk.

"Being world famous does have its advantages..." she replied. "But there are just too many disadvantages." she added quickly. She clapped her hands together and smiled. "So, what's for lunch?" The other three sweatdropped.

"You forgot your phone and wallet again, didn't you?" her father asked. Tamiko nodded sheepishly. He chuckled. "I'll ask Hana to cook more-"

"No, just gimme some money, I'll go eat out... I've wanted to try out that new dish at Nando's anyway." she cut off. "You know I don't wanna make Mum cook extra." Her father pursed his lips. Miyagawa Senri could never win an argument with Tamiko when it was about his wife. Tamiko hugged her father once again before taking Fusae's hand. The sisters walked hand in hand to the kitchen, talking about normal sister things like dresses and boys. Tamiko knew that Fusae only liked talking about all the dresses she likes. But she was surprised when the ten-year-old told her about a boy in her class who was being very nice to her.

"Aneue, what about your boyfr-" Tamiko muffled the rest of Fusae's sentence with her hand.

"I thought I told you to keep that a secret!" she hissed.

"Keep what a secret?" came the question. A middle-aged brunette woman appeared in front of them just as they were about to enter the kitchen.

"Uh, Fusae told me that she likes this boy in her class." Tamiko blurted out.

"Aneue!" Fusae yelled. The woman just laughed.

"My little daughter is finally growing up!" She knelt down and put her hands on Fusae's shoulders. "Now you'll tell me all about this boy after we force your sister into telling us about the boy she likes."

"Muuum! I don't have a boyfriend!" Tamiko whined. Miyagawa Hanako just smirked.

"You just admitted that you do have one." The raven-haired woman walked into the kitchen and smacked her head against the tiled wall. Hard. 'Why the fuck am I such an idiot?!'

"And you're still going to be in that absurd reality show?" Hanako continued. Tamiko looked at her with a deep frown.

"You think I want to do that?! I signed it before I passed out from drinking at Chiharu's party two weeks ago. That Raikatuji made me sign it the minute I reached my apartment. I can't even remember anything properly because I was that drunk." she replied. Hanako simply pulled her away from the wall and made her sit on a chair. She then handed Tamiko an ice pack from the freezer. The younger woman stared at her in confusion.

"You have a red bump on your forehead, Aneue." Fusae chirped. She climbed up onto Tamiko's lap and pressed the ice pack to her sister's forehead gently. Tamiko smiled and poked Fusae's cheek playfully.

"Aneue, since Mama knows that you do have a boyfriend, can I tell her who he is?" she teased. Tamiko's smile immediately turned into a scowl.

"You will do no such thing, or I won't give you those books I bought for you." Fusae pouted and stared at her sister with wide brown eyes, trying to convince her. Tamiko raised an eyebrow.

"That never works on me, Fusae." Tamiko stated nonchalantly. "And if you try faking your tears, you won't be getting anything from me for the next three years." Fusae huffed and turned away.

"Stupid Aneue." she mumbled. Hanako chuckled lightly, earning a glare from her daughter.

"So Mum, will you give me some money? I forgot my phone and wallet again and I wanted to go to Nando's." Tamiko asked. She removed the ice pack from her head and touched her forehead gently. "Did it go away?" Hanako smiled. Tamiko gulped. She knew that something sadistic was on Hanako's mind.

"Yes, the bump is almost gone. But if you want any money, you'll have to tell me everything about you and your boyfriend." Hanako said. Tamiko sighed.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." she replied and stalked out of the kitchen, dragging Fusae with her. The two went up to Tamiko's old bedroom and Fusae sat on the bed. Tamiko closed the door and sighed. She turned to the fifth grader, who was cuddling a brown teddy bear with a green bow.

"Hey, Kuu-chan is mine." Tamiko mumbled. Fusae handed her the plush toy. Tamiko smiled and kissed her head. "You can cuddle him, but I'll be taking him back to my apartment, okay?" Fusae nodded and hugged Tamiko tightly.

"Can I come too? I wanna stay with Aneue." she said softly. Tamiko chuckled.

"But I can't drive you to school everyday; and I won't be there for another six weeks."

"Aneue has another tournament?"

"No, I'm being forced to take part in a reality show." she replied.

"Oh... So can I come too?" Fusae asked innocently. Tamiko shook her head. Her sister's face fell. "But I wanna stay with Aneue." Fusae mumbled. The blonde girl cuddled Tamiko's left arm tightly.

"Will you promise that you won't tell anyone about my boyfriend? Not even Mum?" Tamiko asked. "Then I'll convince Mum and Daddy to let you stay with me after I come back." Fusae smiled brightly and hugged her sister even more.

"I won't say anything to anyone!" she replied. Tamiko smirked and patted her head. They heard a knock at the door while she ruffled her sister's hair.

"Aneue, Tezuka-nii-san is on the phone." Sousuke said. Tamiko carried Fusae and got up to open the door. He held out his black iPhone and had a blank expression on his face. Tamiko put Fusae down - who decided to hug her legs instead.

"Sousuke, can you take her? I'll return this in a few minutes." Tamiko said, taking the phone from him. He bent down and pulled his sister away carefully, tickling her neck slightly.

"Sure. We'll be watching anime downstairs." he replied.

"No Bleach or Attack on Titan, got it? And nothing rated 13+ or above!" Tamiko said and closed the door, locking it. She then flopped onto her bed and answered the call.

"Hey... Why'd ya call?" she asked, a small smile crawling onto her face.

"We need to talk." Tezuka Kunimitsu answered. Her face fell.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. "I'm coming over."

"I'll pick you up." he replied. "I'm at my parents' house."

"Okay...but I'm not leaving my car here. And I'm hungry." she said, smiling sheepishly. She could see Tezuka frowning at her in her mind.

"Hn."

"So... You're taking me to Nando's?" she asked playfully. She heard him sigh and giggled.

"Hn. I'll be there in five minutes." he stated and hung up. Tamiko chuckled and kept the phone beside her.

'Five minutes... Hm... I think I'll change into a t-shirt.' she mused and stood up. She walked over to her closet and opened it, revealing the small amount of clothes she had left at the house. She pulled out a thin blue v-neck shirt with full sleeves and tossed it on her bed before shedding her hoodie. She wore the shirt over her tank top and smoothed it out. She took a hair tie from her dresser and her brother's phone from her bed. She also took the teddy bear and her hoodie before leaving her room. She quietly walked down the stairs and into the living room. She dropped the phone in Sousuke's lap, ruffled both his and Fusae's heads and sighed.

"Tell Dad I'm leaving, okay?" He nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. She smiled and walked out of the room to wear her shoes. She grabbed the keys off the small table and left, closing the door behind her. She smiled at the man walking up the driveway and walked towards him.

"You're on time...just like always." she said softly. He nodded and held his hand out.

"I'm driving." he stated. She pouted.

"Fine. Just be careful with my baby." she replied and unlocked the car. He took the keys from her hand and sat in the driver's seat. She sat in the other seat and kept the hoodie and the teddy bear behind the seat. He raised an eyebrow.

"You still have the bear?" Tamiko smiled while tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"Kunimitsu, how could I not keep it? You gave me Kuu-chan for my third birthday." she replied. Her stomach growled loudly, making her blush. Tezuka Kunimitsu hid his soft chuckle behind his hand. Tamiko blushed even more and looked away.

"Just take me to Nando's, I'm hungry." she said in a small voice and fastened her seat belt. He nodded slightly and pulled out of the driveway before speeding away from her house. Tamiko switched on the radio, which played a random rock song. Tezuka swatted her hand away and switched off the radio.

"Hey! My car, my rules!" Tamiko said and pushed his hand away. "And that means both hands on the wheel!" She switched on the radio again, but decreased the volume slightly. He frowned lightly and concentrated on driving.

"Can you at least put the top down?" she asked.

"No." he replied.

"I hate you." she grumbled. He smirked.

"I know."

* * *

**Review? (:**

**Aneue means older sister in Japanese :P My little brother calls me that. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh look who updated four days later! I have never ever EVER done this EVER. I was supposed to post this yesterday night, but the wifi decided to be an assbutt (Supernatural :'P ). ****Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess! XDDD (Fun fact about me - I share my birthday with Atobe. We're twinnies! XD )**

**Thank you to **XxBloodandButterfliesxX**, **The Real Wife Of Sanada** and **Guest 0038 **for your reviews! They make my day! :)****  
**

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

* * *

Tamiko and Tezuka were being inconspicuous when they entered Nando's. She had put a black and white Las Vegas baseball cap on his head while she wore a pair of aviator sunglasses. He had opened the door for her, letting her enter first. She smiled at him and looked for a table.

"Good afternoon miss! A table for two?" asked a waitress who had popped up in front of the two. Tezuka lowered the cap over his eyes as Tamiko nodded. "Right this way!" The waitress chirped.

"We'd like a table at the back... We don't want to be disturbed." Tamiko stated. The waitress - who looked like a high school student - led the way to one of the booths in the back. There were no free booths for two people and the waitress made them sit at a booth for four. Tamiko sat down first and Tezuka sat opposite her. She took off her sunglasses and kept it on the table.

"My name is Akira and I'll be your waitress toda- oh my. You're Miyagawa Tamiko." Tamiko heard the surprise in the teen's voice and put her finger to her lips.

"Dude, just treat us like normal people... We get creeped out when fans follow us everywhere." she said. Tezuka pulled off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't make me wear this cap again." he stated gruffly, startling the girl. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Akira-san." The girl immediately turned to Tamiko. "Make sure that no one knows we're here, okay?" Akira nodded and handed them two menus.

"I'll b-be back to t-take your order..." she replied timidly and scurried off. Tamiko chuckled softly, a smile creeping onto her face. She opened up the menu, wondering what to eat.

"Tamiko,"

"Yeah? Did you decide on what you're gonna eat? Or do you want me to pick?" she asked, not looking up from the menu. "How does the chicken steak platter sound?"

"Tamiko." She looked up and saw him staring back at her.

"Oh yeah...we needed to talk." she said, reminding herself. Tezuka handed her a brown envelope, thick with papers.

"This came in the mail on Friday." he said. She was confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, wondering what was in the envelope. "Can I open it?" Tezuka looked at her with a blank expression. She sweatdropped and opened the envelope, taking the papers out. The first page had black and gold lettering. She read it quietly while chewing on her bottom lip.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu,_

_You have been invited along with twenty-four contestants to our new program, _The Bachelorette.

_You will be picked up from the Grand Ballroom at the Hyatt Regency Tokyo on Friday, August 29, 2014 at 9:30 a.m. sharp and then escorted to the secret location by bus._

_Further details about the show will be discussed in the booklet enclosed and also on location._

_Executive Producer, Uetake Hiroki._

Tamiko paled as she read the letter again. Tezuka noticed her discomfort and took her hand in his. She immediately kept the paper down and pulled her hand away. He winced slightly, not expecting her reaction to be harsh.

"Tamiko?" he asked, not letting any of his emotions get the better of him. He was tense and distraught, not knowing what to tell her.

"Y-You're telling me about this...now?" she asked quietly. Her voice was shaking with nervousness. "It's Thursday, and you're telling me about this the day before you leave?!"

"Tamiko, I could not reach you this whole week. Your phone was switched off or your manager used to answer it... How was I supposed to tell you?" he asked. A frown marred his face. She scowled.

"Raikatuji." she muttered angrily, cursing her manager in her mind. She slid the papers back into the envelope and gave it back to him. She sighed and lay her head on the table.

"Tamiko... I'm sorry." he said softly. Tamiko sat up and sighed again.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm supposed to be the one asking for forgiveness... I snapped at you just because of a tiny reason." She looked down. "Besides, I should be the one jumping off a cliff. I'm the Bachelorette." she confessed. Tezuka froze in his seat. He never expected her to be part of the mess he was in. He heard her sniff and blinked. "I ruined our date, didn't I?" she mumbled. His eyes softened and he took her hand in his.

"You didn't." he replied softly. She looked up at him with a small smile. She then entwined her hand with his.

"Your hand is rough." she said, chuckling lightly. She let go of his hand and placed her palm over his. "And your hand is huge. See? My hand is really tiny compared to yours." Her index finger was around the same size as his pinky finger. She giggled.

"I have a cute hand." she stated happily. She never ceased to amuse him. He wondered how she could be so random. She used to change topics with a blink of an eye.

Tamiko smiled at him and poked his hand. She thought he was an annoying stoic bum who did nothing but practice and make everyone run laps during school. But she knew that he just wanted to live his dreams, even if he was a bit controlling. Maybe that was one of the reasons why she liked him. She kept poking his hand while he read the menu, wondering what it would be like if Tezuka was never a grumpy piece of toast. She sat up straight and looked at the drinks menu, deciding to only order a glass of orange juice along with her food. Akira had popped up just then, standing near the table with a notepad in hand.

"What would you like to order?" she asked. Tamiko had noticed that the girl was less nervous and back to her cheerful state.

"Uh, we'll have some Garlic Sticks, a bowl of Portuguese Rice, some Peri Chips, a Mediterranean Salad, and a nice big Wing Platter." she said with a smile. She then looked at Tezuka. "You will be able to eat, right?"

"Hn." he replied nonchalantly. Akira went over with the order again before asking about any drinks. Tamiko interrupted herself with a small sneeze.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, wiping her nose with a tissue. "I'd like a glass of orange juice." she said softly. Akira glanced at Tezuka, waiting for his order.

"A glass of water. No ice." he stated, not taking his eyes off Tamiko. The waitress walked off with the menus, leaving the two alone yet again.

"You're sick." he said, breaking the silence. She pursed her lips and nodded. "And your manager said that you were busy preparing for the next tournament." She sighed in exasperation.

'That bitch has gone too far.'

"No, I just went to the club once in the past two weeks and that was on Tuesday. I don't know what that woman's telling you, but I've been sitting at home playing video games and reading books. Maybe she answered your calls when I was sleeping. Plus, you know that the next tournament I'm taking part in is in December. Why would I start training now? It's vacation time for me." she said, yawning slightly. "I have all the time in the world to just party and annoy the fuck outta people." Tamiko grinned. Tezuka cleared his throat.

"Tamiko, language."

"We're not in school anymore, Mister-Student-Council-President." He shot her a glare, which she just laughed off. She placed her hands on her chin and leaned on the table. "Does Kunimitsu need to relieve some...stress~? How about a nice massage~?" she asked teasingly. The sly smirk on her face grew when she noticed Tezuka clenching his jaw in annoyance. The waitress chose the perfect time to set down the plates and bowls of food. Tamiko chuckled and sat up straight as he narrowed his eyes. An empty plate was set in front of her along with a fork, a spoon and a knife. The same had already been arranged in front of Tezuka. The waitress placed the platter of wings in between them and the salad beside it.

"The fries are for me." Tamiko said, and Akira placed the Peri Chips beside her plate. She kept the bowl of rice next to Tezuka's plate before serving them their drinks. She then smiled at the two before leaving them to eat.

"Kunimitsu, would you like to accept my offer?" Tamiko asked, continuing from where she left off.

"Tamiko."

"What is it, my dearest love~?"

"Shut up." She simply raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a yes." she stated. Before he could say anything, she took some fries and put it in his mouth. She then dipped a chicken wing in hot sauce and began eating it. Tezuka took the damned fries out of his mouth before eating it like a normal human being. "Is it good? Or do you need some sauce with that?" she asked, gesturing to the various bottles of hot sauces sitting on the side of the table. "Oooh Extra Hot Peri-Peri sauce! Me want!" she exclaimed and took the bottle. She opened it and poured a blob of the orange-red sauce onto her plate. She then kept it aside before eating her fries with the sauce. He stared at her blankly. She looked up and stared back at him.

"Why are you staring at me? Am I that sexy even when I'm eating?" she asked playfully. He immediately frowned and took a serving of salad for himself.

"No." She looked at him with wide violet eyes, pouting slightly.

"You're mean."

"And you're the President of Japan." he murmured sarcastically. Tamiko snorted.

"Seriously? The President of Japan? Your comebacks are quite horrible." She had finished three chicken wings while she spoke. "But really, I expected you to say something like, 'You are the sexiest bitch in the whole fucking universe.'" Tezuka hid his laugh with a cough.

"Language."

"Oh, fuck you." she blurted out. He raised an eyebrow. "I shouldn't have said that." she muttered under her breath. He heard her and smirked. She conceded defeat and stayed quiet for the remainder of lunch, even when they were asked for an autograph by the waitress who had served them. She had quietly signed the girl's notepad after Tezuka had and slipped her sunglasses back on. She shoved the cap onto Tezuka's head and pulled him out of the restaurant after he had paid. She quickly ran to her car and got into the driver's seat before he could.

"Keys." he said as he opened the door to the car. She pouted, which did not seem to even work on him.

"You little bitch." Tamiko mumbled and gave him her keys, getting out of the car. She sat in the other seat instead and leaned on the window when she closed the car door. Tezuka sat in the car, not paying any attention to her as he revved the car's engine. Before he had taken the car onto the highway, Tamiko had already fallen asleep. He did not realize that she was sleeping till he parked her car in the basement parking of their apartment complex twenty minutes later.

"Mh... I need a pillow." Tamiko moaned. She sat up in her seat groggily and then leaned on his shoulder. "Comfy." she mumbled and went back to sleep. Tezuka sweatdropped. He gently pushed her away and back onto her seat. He then got out of the car before walking to her side and opening the door. He pulled away her seatbelt and carried her in his arms bridal style. She snuggled to him in her sleep, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mitsu...?" she mumbled, opening her eyes slightly. He shut the car door and locked it before replying.

"Hn?" She kissed the side of his head softly.

"Your hair smells good..." she whispered. "Can I sleep in your bed today?" She closed her eyes again and buried her face in his hair.

""Hn." he said softly, carrying her to the elevator. He pressed the button for the eleventh floor once he entered the elevator and waited for it to take him up into the building. Tamiko's breath against his neck was warm and it was also making him feel like his pants were shrinking around his abdomen.

"Shit... I love the smell of your hair... It's so minty." she managed to mumble while taking in the smell of his shampoo. She gazed at him with half lidded eyes full of lust. She kissed his earlobe lightly and nibbled on it, eliciting a soft sigh from him.

"Tamiko..." Tezuka knew that she would fall asleep before she initiated anything between them, and sighed. The elevator doors opened and he walked out with her, carrying her to his apartment.

"Yeah...?" she asked softly.

"Keys." he replied. She hummed and pulled his keys out of his pocket. She then unlocked the door in her sleepy state and pushed the door open. He walked in and kicked the door shut behind him.

"You can put me down..." she mumbled, and he gladly complied. Tamiko kissed his cheek as he helped her stand. She yanked her shoes and socks off, throwing them to the side. He pulled off his own shoes and socks and left them neatly near the shoe cabinet he owned. She began walking down the hallway to his room while pulling her shirt off. She bumped into the wall twice, but laughed it off as she entered his room. She immediately opened up his closet and searched for one of his shirts. She took a long white button down and took her tank top off before wearing the shirt. She wiggled out of her jeans and left her clothes in a small pile at the foot of the bed.

Tezuka had followed her in, and was least bothered with her stripping her clothes off. He was used to her randomly barging into his apartment and invading his closet. He helped her into bed, pulling the covers over her as she sank into his bed. She giggled happily and tugged on his hand.

"Cuddle?" she asked, not letting go of his hand. He made her move to the other side of the bed when he slid in beside her. She smiled brightly and snuggled to him under the covers. She then kissed the man on his forehead. "Love you Mitsu..." she whispered and drifted off to sleep. She never saw the tiny smile that had crawled onto his face, she just felt a soft, chaste kiss on her lips before she succumbed to sleep. He removed his glasses and kept it on the bedside table before sleep overcame him.

* * *

'What the fuck is making that blasted noise?!' Tamiko sat up in bed, trying to figure out what was making that loud ringing sound. She looked around and saw a phone buzzing loudly on the desk. 'Oh. A bloody phone call.' She grumbled and got out of bed before approaching the desk and taking the phone in hand. She silenced the phone and left it there before going back to bed. As she snuggled into the sheets, she felt his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Tamiko?" Tezuka asked softly. He was mumbling into his pillow. She smiled and gently kissed his hair.

"Yeah?" He turned his head slightly and kissed her nose. She giggled softly and cupped his cheek before kissing him. His tiredness magically disappeared and he pulled her even more close to kiss her deeply. Her hands slid into his hair as he kissed her passionately. He licked her lips before sucking on her lower lip, making her gasp softly. His hand slowly snaked up under the shirt she wore and his tongue explored her mouth hungrily. She moaned in the kiss when she felt him pressing into her.

"Mh..." She pulled away for a few seconds before kissing him again. Tezuka peppered light kisses on the corner of her lips, her jaw and then all over her neck. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew she was his and his alone.

Tamiko breathed his name softly, enjoying his kisses. She wanted him to take her there and then, but when she heard someone clearing their throat, she pushed him off and blushed brightly. Tezuka immediately glanced in the direction of the sound and found himself glaring at his manager. The man stood at the foot of his bed with raised eyebrows and a mobile phone in hand.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Review? Any sort of constructive criticism is always accepted. :D**

**I don't know whether Nando's is there in Japan, so let's assume there is a Nando's :P I don't own Nando's, but I've been there like ten times and the food is just AMAZING. The menu is what I ate with my family back when I lived in Dubai :P**

**P.S.: Next update will be after August 11. I promise!**

**Thanks to **The Real Wife Of Sanada **for pointing out missing quotes :)** **(Edited**** 15:55 7/26/2014 GMT +5:30)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I did say that I was going to update after 11th! I had exams, forgive me. :P**

**Important! I've decided to write a back story for Tezuka and Tamiko XD It's called 'Behind Those Walls' and I've already written the first chapter of it. I'm also half way into the second... So, should I post it? :)**

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

* * *

Tamiko groaned and sat up. The blanket did a good job of covering her bottom half. She glanced at Tezuka, who was sitting up beside her. He seemed to be silent. She knew better - his manager was about to get verbally killed.

"Okay, I'm not going to tell Raikatuji anything." the manager started. Tamiko sighed in relief and scratched the back of her head.

"I thank the tennis lord. Isao, you're a fucking lifesaver. I totally love you." Tezuka shot a glare at her, which she dismissed. "I love him like how friends love each other. Stop glaring at me."

"Fine." came the monotone reply from the brunette. Oguri Isao chuckled lightly.

"Tezuka, I didn't know you were a jealous and possessive boyfriend..." Tamiko's cheeks and ears burned a bright red. Tezuka had a slight blush staining his cheeks. "So, what are you two going to do now? Release a public statement? And just before The Bachelorette... Darn, the producers really wanted you for the show." Isao stated.

"Uh Isao... I'm supposed to be the Bachelorette." He rolled his eyes.

"Well duh, why do you think I agreed?" the man asked sarcastically.

"Oguri." Tezuka was shooting daggers at the redheaded manager.

"Yes darling?" Tamiko snickered at the man's reply.

"Get out of my apartment." the tennis player replied. He was absolutely furious with his manager. Isao pouted.

"Mean." Tezuka simply narrowed his eyes.

"Leave." The manager sighed.

"It's seven in the evening now. I'll be back at eight tomorrow morning. Do whatever you want till then." he said.

"Isao, just don't tell anyone I'm dating Kunimitsu. I don't like the media butting into my private life." Tamiko said softly. He just smiled.

"You will have to come out with it after the show... Just be careful, Tamiko-chan." he replied and left them alone. She heaved a sigh of relief when she heard the main door click with the lock. Tezuka sighed softly and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked at him, blushing lightly.

"I- I like it when y-you're possessive o-of me..." she mumbled. His gaze softened and he bent slightly to kiss her. She immediately melted into the kiss and sighed in happiness. He cupped her cheeks with both hands and kept kissing her till he was out of breath. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Mitsu, let's eat ice cream." she stated. "I have some in my freezer." He raised an eyebrow.

"You know that I dislike sweets."

"You idiot, ice cream ain't sweets! It's just milk and sugar!" she yelled. He chuckled softly. She scrunched up her nose and poked the side of his head. "Isao's right, you're mean." Tezuka frowned slightly and tapped her forehead with a finger. She pouted.

"No." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You are." He tapped her forehead again.

"Shut up." he mumbled and kissed her roughly.

* * *

Sitting atop his 'throne' - otherwise known as his armchair - Atobe Keigo was furious. Absolutely furious. He could not pick which clothes he wanted to take along with him. He was trying to choose from the wide variety of shirts he owned. For one, he knew that he had to pick clothes for pleasant weather - he was guessing that the location would be either in or on the outskirts of Tokyo. He also knew that there would be at least two instances where he would have to wear formals.

"Pack light... Hmph! Ore-sama is an icon of fashion. Ore-sama shall never pack light! Tsudeyoshi! I need outfits which will be the most fashionable for the next six weeks!" Atobe huffed.

"Hai, Keigo-sama." said the butler, already beginning to eliminate 'unsuitable' clothing. Atobe stared into the long mirror in front of him, admiring his light brown locks. He frowned slightly, seeing a strand of hair lighter than the rest. He then stood up and approached the mirror to see an abominable thing.

"ORE-SAMA'S HAIR CANNOT BE GREYING WHEN ORE-SAMA IS ONLY TWENTY-FIVE!"

(Well, that's what you get when you use too many hair products in your teenage years.)

* * *

"Hah! Done!" The man had finished arranging the third-year Mathematics test papers he had prepared. He glanced up at the clock and did the honor of giving himself a face palm.

"This can't be happening...can't be happening at all... I promised the brats that I'd eat dinner with them before going home." Momoshiro Takeshi shoved all the papers into a desk drawer in his cubicle at Seishun Gakuen High School's staff room before taking his bag and dashed out of the office. He rushed past another teacher who just scowled answer huffed.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid peach!" he yelled. Kaidoh Kaoru was pissed off yet again and it was all because of Momoshiro.  
The raven-haired man stopped and turned to Kaidoh.

"You wanna pick a fight, you stupid viper?!" he retorted.

"Why you annoying little piece of-"

"Oi oi! Ya don't need to swear at a school, you moron!"

"Who are you calling a moron?!" Four students - a girl and three boys - walked past them, ignoring their petty little fight. One of the boys was talking to the other three, not bothering about anything else.

"So Aneue got me Watch Dogs and she said it's autographed by the game's developers. How cool is that?!" Sousuke asked.

"Heh, then when are we coming over to check that out?" the raven haired boy asked. His twin sister simply smacked the side of his head.

"Aw c'mon Tetsuya, stop annoying Tsuruga-kun like that!" she chided. The brunette boy chuckled.

"He can stand up for himself, Reiko-chan."

"Hazue's right, Reiko-san." Sousuke said. "Tetsuya's just a cockblocking dumbhead."

"Hey!" The four did not go unnoticed by the two teachers.

"Tsuruga, Momoshiro, Momoshiro, Kaidoh. What are you four doing here this late?" Kaidoh asked sternly.

"We're going home after basketball practice, Kaidoh-sensei." Tsuruga Sousuke replied. "We have practice everyday from four to seven in the evening during summer vacation." he explained. The three boys were wearing their black and red jackets over their basketball jerseys. The girl was in her school uniform - the blue, white and gold sailor uniform with a red ribbon.

"Tetsuya, Reiko, I was wondering where you bratlings had gone yesterday." Momoshiro started.

"Hazue, how many times have I told you not to fool around with those Momoshiro idiots?" Kaidoh asked. He stared down his younger brother with a scowl.

"Kaidoh-sensei! We score the highest marks in the school each time there is an exam. We're not idiots!" the Momoshiro twins said proudly. Tetsuya and Reiko rolled their eyes while their older brother laughed.

Kaidoh Hazue sighed. His brother still competed against his rival, and it embarrassed him.

"Geez nii-san, if you two wanna argue, don't do it in school. The three of us get really pissed off when you two do this." he stated exasperatedly. Sousuke just stood there, snickering softly. Everyone shot him a confused look.

"Sorry, it's just that Aneue told me that Momoshiro-sensei and Kaidoh-sensei always argued from the first day of middle school and she found it funny when their tennis team captain used to assign them laps for fighting all the time. And she's right, it's hilarious!" He burst into laughter, holding on to Tetsuya's shoulder. Reiko sweatdropped as Tetsuya pushed Sousuke's hand off his shoulder. Hazue chuckled lightly.

"I have to admit, it is funny seeing two grown men fighting like twelve-year-olds." Momoshiro frowned.

"Kaidoh, there wasn't anyone named Tsuruga back when we were at Seigaku, right?" he asked. Kaidoh simply grunted. The teachers looked at Sousuke questioningly.

"What?"

"What's your sister's name?" Sousuke sweatdropped.

"Yeah, you never told us who your older sister is." Tetsuya started.

"Is she the girl with the black hair? She's in almost all the pictures in your house." Hazue said.

"She looks suspiciously familiar, Tsuruga-kun." Reiko continued.

"She's pretty sexy!" Tetsuya exclaimed, making Sousuke cringe.

"Dude! She's my sister!" he yelled. Reiko snapped her fingers.

"She's Miyagawa Tamiko, Japan's favorite tennis player." she stated.

"Fuck." Sousuke mumbled under his breath. Reiko's grin grew wide and she fistpumped the air.

"I was right! Aw yeah!"

"Why are you so excited, Reiko-san? She's just my step-sister. She's as normal as a person can get." Sousuke said.

"But she's sexy!" Tetsuya yelled.

"Can you stop?! She's my sister!"

"And she's our senpai. We don't want to picture her like that, Tetsuya." Momoshiro stated. Kaidoh nodded.

"I've always respected her, especially when she helped Inui-senpai when his ankle was sprained." Kaidoh said. Momoshiro chuckled.

"You have this 'notice me senpai' complex when it comes to Inui-senpai." Kaidoh scowled at him.

"And you had this 'be my best friend' complex with that Echizen brat." he retorted.

"Ahn?! Ya tryin' ta start a fight, viper?!"

"Shut up, you stupid peach butt!" Reiko and Hazue sweatdropped. Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Sousuke, let's leave these idiots here." he said with a snicker. Reiko giggled and high-fived her brother.

"Yeah, let's go. Mum said that we're gonna be eating yakiniku." she continued. The four began walking away, leaving Momoshiro and Kaidoh to their childish fights. They walked out of the school gates and Hazue stopped.

"Hazue, did you forget anything?" asked Sousuke.

"I gotta go buy stuff before going home." the younger Kaidoh answered.

"I can come with you, I need to buy some stuff too...and it's my turn to go buy take-out.." he replied.

"Then we'll be on our way. See you guys on Sunday, Hazue, Sousuke." Tetsuya said. Reiko nodded before kissing Hazue on the cheek.

"We're still going out tomorrow, right?" she asked him. He smiled.

"Of course we are. I'll pick you up at four?" Reiko smiled back and nodded again before leaving with her brother. Sousuke simply smirked and nudged his best friend with his elbow.

"Nice... You two are actually dating each other when your older brothers hate each other. Like Romeo and Juliet." he snickered. Hazue shot him a glare, which made him laugh even more.

"And you never told us that your step-sister is Miyagawa Tamiko." Hazue stated. Sousuke rolled his eyes.

"I was six and Aneue was fourteen when Mum and Aneue's dad got married. She was pretty depressed at that time 'cuz she felt left out. But I always remember dragging her into everything we did... She was always nice to me, and it was like having a new friend to goof around with, y'know?" He sighed. "Then she grew older and she's famous while I'm goofing around with Fusae." Hazue simply smiled at his best and closest friend. The brunette teenager had finally managed to open up to him. Hazue could have said that he was proud of Sousuke for opening up to him, because the brunette basketball captain usually kept his problems to himself and tried to distance his home life from his school life.

The two had managed to walk up to the shopping area and went into the sports shop first. Hazue immediately walked over to the section where the wrist and ankle weights were kept while Sousuke searched for a new gym bag. The two eventually parted ways after they had bought some other random things like groceries and take out food.

* * *

Atobe was restless. His precious light brown locks were greying and he needed a solution - fast. He had almost crawled into his bed in the fetal position. The man could not even think straight and felt like crying.

'Atobes don't cry!' he yelled to himself and kept chanting the statement in his mind.

Enter a bored Oshitari Yuushi, who raised an eyebrow when he saw Atobe's seemingly shocked state. The bluenette smirked when he heard words like 'hair' and 'grey' from his old friend's mouth.

"Keigo,"

"...grey..."

"Keigo."

"...h-hair..."

"Keigo!" Said person stopped whimpering about his precious hair and looked up.

"Yuushi?" Atobe asked, wondering why the annoyance he called his best friend was in his room. "Ahn~? What are you doing in Ore-sama's room?!" He just wished that the man did not witness his nervous breakdown about his hair.

'Atobes do not breakdown in front of lowly plebeian commoners.' he recited, not forgetting his late grandmother's words. Though, Atobe never cared about how much money Oshitari had. He knew that Oshitari Yuushi attended Hyotei Academy because he was wealthy enough to afford the schooling.

"Keigo, are you alright? You seemed...troubled." Yuushi quipped. Atobe cringed.

'Tezuka wasn't the only one to deal with a 'genius' during his life.' he thought wryly.

"Everything is fine. Have you come to tell me about one of your new conquests?" he replied, clearing his throat.

"Not at all, Keigo. I've just come here to inform you that I won't be in town for another six to seven weeks. I have some important business to attend to." Yuushi stated. Atobe nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked, slightly bothered by the 'tremendously amazing' presence of Oshitari Yuushi.

"Nope~ I just came over to tell you that. Don't go partying without me~!" he said and left the room. Atobe Keigo rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. He had a strange feeling in his gut after his old friend left.

'I just hope I don't see him at that abominable reality show I'm supposed to be in.' He sighed and twirled a lock of his hair. And then he remembered.

"My precious haaaiiirrr!"

* * *

Tamiko sat on her couch in her tank top and her jeans, holding a box of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Ice Cream and a spoon. She was about to yank the lid off when Tezuka pulled the box out of her hands.

"You have a cold." he stated and walked back to the kitchen with the cold dessert. Tamiko frowned and pouted.

"Ice cream is cold. I have a cold. Cold cancels out cold. I want ice cream." she mumbled and stood up. She followed him into the kitchen and grabbed the box out of his hold before running to her room. She set the box on the floor along with the spoon and leaned against the door, grinning widely. She expected him to push against the door and steal the ice cream from her, but he never came. She waited for two minutes before focusing her attention on the ice cream.

"My precious precious ice cream!" she exclaimed happily and took the lid off before digging in. She ate half a gallon of ice cream in ten minutes before stopping. She stood up with the ice cream in one hand and walked out of the room. She went into the living room and found her boyfriend who was sitting quietly on her couch reading a magazine he had picked up off the coffee table, least bothered about her eating ice cream. Tamiko huffed and walked towards him. Tezuka looked up at her questioningly.

"You didn't even try to stop me." she said with a pout.

"I didn't see the point. You were going to snatch the tub back again." he replied, keeping the magazine aside. She frowned even more at his nonchalant reply.

"You're no fun anymore." she remarked. He almost rolled his eyes. She sat down beside him and let out a huge sigh.

"If you like, we can go camping for a week after all of this..." Tezuka said. She turned to him and smiled.

"Really?" He nodded. Her eyes brightened with joy and she engulfed him in a bear hug. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" Tamiko announced and kissed his cheek. A slight shade of pink appeared on Tezuka's poker face.

* * *

**Review? *bribes with fudge cookies fresh out of the oven***


End file.
